


We Just See Everything We Believe

by MasterMillers



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Catheters, Creampie, Drugged Sex, Kaz is knocked out for the whole fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Venom has good intentions but he's doing some really bad shit, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterMillers/pseuds/MasterMillers
Summary: The day after rescuing Kaz from Afghanistan, Venom pays a visit to him in recovery.





	We Just See Everything We Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't sit up so I thought I'd dust off this 8 month old WIP and finish it off.
> 
> Heed the warnings in the tags, if this isn't your cup of tea then don't read it.

Venom swiftly walked up to the section of the command platform they were using as a makeshift medbay, stopping briefly to ask a few of the staff on watch at the bottom of the stairway for directions. He was on his way to visit Kaz, only having returned back from his mission to rescue him from his captors in Afghanistan the day before.

Walking upside the railings towards the top level he couldn’t help but admire the work Kaz had put into this place while he’d be frozen in a deep slumber. It was more than impressive to say the least. Astonishing considering he only had the help of a handful of men and Ocelot.

Opening the first door at the top of the stairs, he entered the main building, stopping to smell the disinfectant that the place reeked of. He glided down the hallway, now having a feel for the layout of the building with the help of his men before spotting the room number where Kaz was supposedly in. A roster lay connected to the door outside with his information and condition on it. Venom didn’t want to look. He didn’t want to know what state Kaz’s insides might have been in.

He cautiously let the door slide open and peeked his head inside, spotting the bed Kaz lay in towards the far end of the room. The sheets pushed in all different directions from what Venom assumed would have been thrashing in his sleep. Nightmares after all are something he’s sure Kaz won’t be short of anymore.

Letting himself in and closing the door quietly after himself, he walked over to the visitors chair and sat down with a sigh. The other man’s breathing was hitched, bandages upon bandages wrapped his remaining limbs along side a few stitched up gashes and bruises. A silent rage washed over him momentarily. What they did to him, it was unacceptable. He wouldn’t let something like this happen again, not while he’s dead or in a lifeless slumber. Never again.

Gazing his eye over Kaz’s face he realized it was contorted in pain, brow furrowed in his drugged state with beads of sweat dripping from his hairline. He glanced at the equipment next the bed, checking that everything was in order, that Kaz was getting all his could in this time before letting his head fall into his own hands.

He should have been there. He should have gotten there quicker to save him from the torment he was put through. But it was too late. They couldn’t have arrived any quicker than they did. What’s done had been done, there was no changing him back now. His mistakes could have cost Kaz his life had he waited any longer.

Snake raised his arm to rub at Kaz's cheek with his flesh hand. Feeling over the healing cuts and bumps along his brow before dropping his arm back down to his side. He'd been through so much these past few weeks. The both of them had but it was too late to dwell on things that had already happened. All he could do now was make the future better for the both of them.

Kaz seemed so much thinner than he used to be once upon a time. Either a mix of having been worn down from stress over the years or his past two weeks with the Soviets, he couldn’t possibly know. It didn’t stop him from worrying any less than he already was. He came in here expecting to feel this way and yet it was still more heartbreaking than he expected. After all reality was always a sharp blow to the head.

Suddenly a bizarre thought occurred to him as he glanced over the younger man’s unconscious body with a hesitant gaze. He had a few unconventional ideas running through his head. _After all Kaz always did like-_ no, it wouldn't be right. _But maybe if he-_ no, that'd also be wrong. It was wrong, so very very dishonorable but he couldn't clear the thoughts from his mind. He had a way to help Kaz cope with the pain he felt in his unconscious state, something he used to like but at a time like this is was a danger to possibly do.

He tossed and turned the odds and possibilities of the outcome in his head for a few more minutes. In the end he deemed it more beneficial to do it rather than let Kaz be.

Sliding off the visitors chair and kneeling on the ground with a light thud, he stilled. _No, this is right_ , 9 years apart or not this would help Kaz through his pain.

He shuffled forwards slightly to the edge of the bed and took a sharp breath in. _This will help him, ease his pain, give him relief._ He kept telling himself that over and over again as he peeled back the sweat soiled sheets and glanced at the man’s broken body. Taking a hold of Kaz's battered thighs and gently sliding them over to his direction, parting them just enough to fit between and placing a light kiss to his bandaged stump.

Lifting up the hospital gown, he scanned over everything underneath and stilled his breath. He’d seen worse from his men in the past but this was different, this was _Kaz_. Did he really want to see him like this? No, he’d rather like to think Kaz was still the boyish man he used to be than this but reality was a punch in the face. This was for Kaz, he’d stand to see him broken just for this.

The blonde wasn't wearing any underwear, which in the long run made things much easier for for Venom to take his idea into action. The only thing in the way was a catheter inserted into the man’s urethra. He was after all in a hospital bed, it’s not like Kaz could just walk over the the bathroom to relieve himself when he’s missing two limbs.

He pushed the gown up past Kaz's hips, over his chest and scrunched it up under his underarms, exposing his nipples and the numerous scars that ran along his chest, new and old. Some from back in their MSF days, some looking to be only a few years old at best. There were more there than he’d liked to have seen. War criminal or not it left a bad taste in his mouth thinking about the missions he likely got them from.

He trailed his fingers delicately along the recent purple scars, back down towards the older ones before sliding his thumb along the man’s soft nubs. The tips of his fingers rubbing in slow circles to bring them to an erect state, slowly rising with each flick of his fingers. Cute. As much as he liked admiring his body he needed to get back to his original task.

Snake held onto Kaz's hips with a delicate grip and brought the blonde’s crotch only inches from his face, breathing in the air around him. The blonde’s pubic hair was soaked, juices glinting at the edge of his folds. Taking hold of the catheter he gripped and slowly slid it out, a gasp leaving Kaz’s mouth when the tube popped out of his urethra with a trickle of urine. Kaz was obviously feeling this in his sleep, letting out small gasps as he continued emptying himself of the sheets. The thick stream of piss continued for another few seconds before coming to a stop.

He watched the entrance of Kaz’s cunt twitch around the loss of the tube, his breathing becoming heavier by the second, if only barely. It was too late to back out now, to get up and leave like he’d never been there. He’d have to finish what he’d started with the sheets already soaked like this.

He ran a finger down the middle of Kaz’s folds and spread them, the smell of fresh urine and disinfectant wafting up his nostrils came as a slight surprise to him. Of course they would have cleaned him out after how the Soviets treated him. He felt stupid for doubting every orifice of the blonde’s body would have been cleaned prior to him visiting. He chuckled nervously, something in the back of his mind telling him this place wasn’t for him to touch but he was Big Boss after all, his intimate relationship with Kaz allowed him to do this.

Stilling his thoughts Snake leaned in, parting his lips and swiping his tongue over the other's entrance, gaining a fleeting taste of the blonde’s insides. The taste of disinfectant made him flinch momentarily but he didn't mind the tang. Beyond the odd medical tang was his natural sour disposition that was the familiar taste of just _Kaz_. He was sure Kaz would enjoy this once more when he was conscious but for now, he doesn’t have to know what doesn’t hurt him.

Kaz wriggled his bruised thighs, a soft gasp escaping his parted mouth. A small smile tugged at the corner of Snake's lips. It was working. Well, somewhat at least. He continued running his tongue along the length of Kaz's lips, circling it a few times before pushing his tongue into his ruined hole. There was no prolapse but it was evident he’d been torn up a bit. Seems the Russians really did a number on him when they raped him, best to be gentle. Or maybe… _He’d never know the difference if I went a little more forwards, would he?_

It was too late to change his mind. The medics wouldn’t notice if there was a difference. They’d assume Kaz had pulled out his catheter and had an accident. He was in the clear. Snake opened his mouth wide and curled his tongue up, running it along the top of spongy walls that began to twitch lightly. Replacing his tongue with his fingers he stretched Kaz’s cunt slowly, getting him ready for his own member. All it took Snake was a few more curls of his fingers and his tongue flicking over the blonde’s clit to get him wet enough. Deeming him ready Venom slid out his fingers and unzipped his pants, holding his cock in his flesh hand.

Kaz’s mouth was hanging open in a silent moan, his back arching off the bed waiting for his hole to be filled again. He wasn’t conscious but his body was waiting for Venom’s touch once more. Placing a kiss over Kaz’s forehead and then lips, Venom positioned himself at the blonde’s dripping entrance.

“I promise I’ll make it all feel better.”

He pushed in quickly with a grunt and held Kaz’s leg up, stretching him out to gain a better angle. Kaz cried out at the sensation of being stuffed with a warm cock, his insides spasming around the foreign object in shock. Snake wasted no time in waiting for the man to adjust before starting a rough pace. Kaz’s insides being abused moreover but bringing him pleasure nevertheless as his hips rocked back in his drugged, unconscious state.

“Did you want more, Kaz?” Venom breathed out at the sight of Kaz whining and pushing his hips back.

A pleasured cry ripped itself from Kaz’s throat as he quivered underneath him.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Snake lifted Kaz up sidewards by his leg and rammed his cock inside the younger man’s begging cunt, balls slapping against his thigh with each thrust. He knew deep down this was the right thing to do. Sex was what Kaz knew, what he lived for and gave to people. He was right in knowing this would make everything better. Kaz’s body always spoke words that his mouth couldn’t while he slept.

The misguided demon’s arms wrapped around his lover as he slammed into him. Getting closer and closer to releasing himself into the tight heat that surrounded him. Kaz’s moans came to an abrupt stop as his mouth shaped a silent ‘o’. His stretched hole spasming as he came and contorted his trembling body. Venom gave the man no time to recover as he kept thrusting through his orgasm to find his own release.

Oversensitivity was written all over Kaz’s face as Venom continued his own venture, stretching the man’s folds open with each thrust. He clutched the blonde closer to his body as he pushed in a few more times then spilled his thick seed into the needy cunt around his cock. His hand gripping into Kaz’s greasy hair as he pumped himself through his release. Grunting as the last few spurts hit the top of Kaz’s insides.

Breathless and sweating, he pulled himself out and watched as his cum poured out of Kaz’s clenching cunt. He hadn’t meant to cum inside of him but he’d lost himself to pleasure in those final moments. Too late to undo it now. Tucking himself back into his pants he fell to his knees and buried his face into the hole he’d ruined. His tongue pushing deep inside and taking his own release into his mouth before swallowing it. He needed to make sure the evidence was gone after all.

Sucking out the remainder of his seed he wiped his mouth clean and found the end of the catheter resting on the bed, spreading Kaz’s folds and reinserting it carefully. There was a pained cry from the man above but all he could do was rub his thigh through the discomfort until it settled neatly into his bladder once more. Standing up he tucked Kaz back into his bed, pulling the crumpled sheets up over leg and torso and flattening them out.

“Sleep well, Kaz. I’ll visit again tomorrow to see if you’ll be awake this time.” Venom placed a kiss on top of Kaz’s sweat soaked forehead before quietly walking out of the room.

_Maybe I should let Ocelot visit tomorrow instead._

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to Vee and Rosa for encouraging me to write a little again. Hopefuly I'll shit out some BBV for you guys in the next few months.


End file.
